A Lapse in Character
by fangirlxfantasies
Summary: Randy's fantasy finally comes true when he and cody make a plan to get CM punk into bed with them. WARNING! Contains SLASH in later chapters, drug use, cursing, and small hint of rape. PLEASE REVIEW! COME ON PEOPLE! RANDY/PUNK also features ted and cody!
1. A lapse in Character

**Hey!!! just wanted to say me and my bff, the writers of fangirlxfantasies are brand new at writing fanfic so, please be gentle!!!**

**DISCLAIMER!!!!!! We own nothing. Character names belong to the WWE. I do not own randy orton, cm punk, ted dibiase, cody rhodes, miz...ANYONE! all though how much fun would that be?? *sigh.....* anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**

"Hey Phil," Called Randy stepping in front of Punk, "there are a few of us heading out to the bar down the street, you in?" Randy had been urging and pestering Punk to come out with him and the boys for months now. Every night after the show it was the same thing, them all asking punk to come out drinking with them, and as usual the same response.

"You know I have morals unlike some people," Punk joked.

"Ha ha" Randy said in an overly sarcastic voice.

"Seriously you know I don't drink."

"But I neeeeeedd you!" begged Randy. "I mean… uh...we need you," he corrected himself. "We need a designated driver."

"Really? Is that it? You could get someone else I'm sure. I mean not that I don't want to hang out with you guys," Punk said backpedaling, "I'm just tired and-…"

Randy cut off Punk, "But you know any other superstar here would get drunk off their ass if they came within two feet of alcohol. You're straight-edge, you won't be tempted. Come on Phil."  
Punk thought about it, "Well I suppose that's true…"

"Please?" Randy begged, batting his eyelashes mockingly like a flirty schoolgirl.  
Punk sighed, discreetly gazing at Randy's muscles bulging underneath his skin-tight gas mask t-shirt, and finally gave in, "Ok, who all's coming?"

Randy smiled, pure joy flooding his face. "Me, Teddy, Miz ..."

"Oh not your little fuck buddy Cody?" Punk teased. Randy blushed a bright crimson red. "Oh...uh, dude you know I was kidding right? But...um... let's go."  
As they pushed their way through superstars and ring-rats, Randy eyed Punk thinking of how perfectly his plan was going so far.

* * *

"Having fun Phil?" Randy asked slipping onto a stool next to Punk.

"Well as much fun as a guy can have drinking Pepsi while all his friends act like drunken idiots around him." Punk responded sarcastically. "Can we go now?"

"What? Phil, it's only eleven! We're just getting started, man! The fun has just begun!" Randy enthused, "Plus... I'm not even drunk yet."

"Well that's great for you. Why am _I_ here again?"  
Randy sighed, "Phil you need to lighten up. Sometimes you're just so…so…"

"So sober?" Punk tried, "So straight-edge?" The disapproval palpable in his voice.

"You should drink a little, you'll have some fun, and you'll be a lot less annoying." Randy joked, raising his beer to emphasize his point.

"I thought I was the driver?" Punk asked, an agitated look on his face.

"Well," confessed Randy, averting his eyes away from Punk and down to his drink, "I really just wanted you to come out and have some fun with us. I mean you never come out, you're always in your room alone..."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Punk cursed, jumping off of his stool. "I could be in a warm bed or a hot-tub right now! What the hell Orton?!" Randy listened to the outburst quietly, waiting for Punk to calm down. "Come on Phil, one drink can't hurt right?"

"Dammit Orton…." Punk began.

"Please Phil?"

Punk was pulled into Randy's ice cold blue eyes, as they searched his face longingly. His soft dark-pink lips uttering his name was just too much for him to bear, he gave into Randy's allure for the second time that night. "Just one_ light_ beer. Ok?" Punk said easing back onto his stool.  
Randy practically exploded from excitement. "Cool," he said feigning a nonchalant attitude, "I got you covered. One Blue Moon Belgium White Ale, please," he told the bartender.

"Uhhh, Randy? That won't be too strong for me will it?"

"Don't worry Phil; I'll take care of you." Randy tried to reassure Punk. "Could you go get Ted and tell him to come here please?"

"Sure thing," Punk stood to go get Ted.

"Your drink." The bartender handed Randy the beer. Randy reached into his pocket quickly, looking over his shoulder and pulled out a small capsule. Making sure no one was watching, he broke the capsule over Punk's drink and emptied the contents into the glass.  
Ted and Punk came toward Randy just as he finished. "...Hey Randy...what'dya want?" Ted slurred in a southern drawl, clearly a lightweight drinker.

"I just needed to see if you were drunk," snickered Randy.

"Drunk?" slurred Ted, "I'm-i'msnotdrunk!"  
Randy and Punk burst out laughing as Ted staggered away still claiming soberness. As their chuckles began to die down, an abrupt lustful leer came across Randy's face. His eyes bore into Punk's eyes sensually. Punk could feel the unbridled lust seeping out of Randy's every pore. He averted his eyes down to his untouched drink and settled into his seat, beginning to sip his drink slowly. Randy fidgeted nervously just as Punk swallowed the last of his beer.

"You good?" asked Randy studying Punk's expression.

"Yeah…Yeah!" Punk said standing. "I feel great! Just a little light-headed and kinda weird, but uhh... good… I got to go to the pee room, but...uh... I'll be right back." Punk walked to the bathroom. Randy grinned; it was going to be a great night.


	2. The Fun's Just Begun

**A/N: YAY! chapter 2! thanks for the reviews we got, glad you guys love reading it cause we love writing it! Once again we do not own the WWE or any of its superstars' names, logos, gimmicks, etc, etc....**

"Want to dance?" Randy asked Punk as he sauntered out of the bathroom.

Punk looked at Randy confused, "You're kidding right?" He asked half of him hoping Randy was kidding so he could save himself the embarrassment, the other half hoping he was serious so he could get a chance to see Randy hot and sweaty on a dance floor. "There's no music and we would look like complete idiots."

"So?" Randy grinned. "You're with me, and I'm with you so we won't look stupid since we're together right?"

Randy's logic confused Punk. He stood there debating whether to listen to the bizarre logic of his friend or not.

"Come on," Randy tried to persuade Punk, "hasn't everything I've asked you to do tonight turned out to be at least a wee bit fun?"

Punk couldn't deny that, even if he did feel a little dizzy from the alcohol, he was still having fun. "Yeah your right, I'll dance." He caved in to Randy's strange request.

"Excellent!" Randy jumped up from his stool enthusiastically, and grabbed Punks arm practically dragging him to the middle of the bar. Randy began to dance to the music in his own head. Punk stood awkwardly staring at the larger man.

"Come on! Dance!" Insisted Randy loudly, attracting some attention to them but not much. "Here," Randy grabbed Punk around the waist and brought him closer, beginning to grind on Punks thigh.

Punk tried to pull away. "Randy what are you…?" Punk was cut off by Randy's lips being pressed against his own. Nothing much, just a short sweet kiss on the lips, but it was enough to shut Punk up. Punk went along with Randy's movements then. Grinding and thrusting a little on his own, as well. It was getting very hot in the bar now; Punk was noticing himself and Randy beginning to sweat.

Punk sighed, "I'm thirsty." Randy loosened his grip and allowed Punk to slip away to go get a glass of water. To Punk the room was spinning. Whether it was the kiss, the heat, the dancing, the drink, (or something else entirely) he didn't know. He sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of water.

Randy crept up behind Punk and leaned close to his ear. "I have to go to the restroom. I figure we'll gather up Teddy and Miz and go to the hotel when I get out." Punk nodded making himself dizzy.

As soon as Randy walked through the doors of the bathroom Punk got up to follow him in. He tried to rationalize to himself: "_I kind of have to go anyway. I mean it isn't weird ,I just have to pee. That's it. Plus that cab might take a while to get back to the hotel. It only makes sense. Right?_"

Punk pushed open the door to the bathroom to reveal Orton standing at a urinal. Punk tried not to look as he sidled up to the urinal next to Randy. Randy on the other hand was nowhere near as discreet. He ogled Punks member without shame. Punk blushed blood red.

"Sorry," apologized Randy, zipping up and noticing Punks face, "am I making you nervous?"

Punk didn't respond, not wanting to let his true feelings of lust show through. "It's ok," insisted Randy, "I just couldn't help it, your just so damn adorable."

Punk smiled. "Thanks." He half whispered. An awkward silence fell over the bathroom. Punk staring up at Randy's face, realized he was still holding his, now half erect, penis in his hands. His face burned as he scrambled to put it away.

Randy laughed, "I guess you didn't mind me looking much?"

"I kind of liked it," Punk admitted.

Randy beamed. He strolled in the direction of the door. _"Shit! I messed up!" _Punk thought, feeling loopier than he had felt all night. But Randy walked past the door and to a small cushioned bench on the opposite side of the room. "Come sit down," Purred Randy patting the space next to him on the bench. Punk grinned and did as instructed.

Randy stared at Punk intensely for a few seconds and licked his lips. He put his hand on Punk's face and guided Punk's face towards his. He pressed his lips against Punk's easily taking control, he allowed his tongue to slip out and search for an entrance to Punks pierced lips. Punk happily obliged allowing his tongue to be massaged by Randy's. Randy pulled away from Punk, sucking his lip ring gently. Punk moaned a bit as the graceful kiss was released.

Randy took his hand from Punk's cheek and ran it down the length of his body to his crotch and began to feel him through his pants. Punk became even harder. Randy reached across him and grabbed Punk's hand. Randy guided Punk's hand to his crotch and led Punk to massage him through his jeans. Randy leaned forward for another kiss but before he could manage someone opened the door and walked in.

The clearly drunk individual stopped and stared at the two on the bench for a second. He then blinked heavily and made his way towards a stall. "Maybe we should get out of here?" suggested Randy. He grinned, "Besides, I have a surprise waiting for you back at the hotel."

"For me?" asked Punk, not sure how his friend could have ever predicted the direction the night was heading. Randy nodded and stood up, walking slowly out the door.

Punk got up and tried to follow. He realized his legs were wobbly; he sat back down to reattempt it. He tried again and although the room was spinning furiously he was able to finally follow Randy out of the bathroom and back into the bar.

"Are you guys ready to go back to the hotel?" Randy asked Ted and Miz who sat at a table together.

"I think I'll stay awhile," said Miz. "But I think it's time for Ted to go now."

They all looked over at Ted who sat sloppily in the chair. "Randy, I don'wanna leave yet! I'm a grown man and I'll do whatever I want!"

"Of course you will," cooed Randy in a calming voice. "But when we get to the hotel you can drink all you want without these stupid bartenders telling you what to do!"

"Oh yeah!" screamed Ted high-fiving Randy falling for the non-sense complaint. "Stupid bartenders!" Ted stood to his feet and began stalking angrily out of the bar.

"We probably shouldn't leave him out there alone," Randy told Punk. "There should already be a cab waiting outside, let's just go."

The three men slid into the yellow taxi waiting for them outside.

Ted sat in between Randy and Punk leaning his upper half on Randy, "Randy we should go swimming when we get back!" he enthused, "Me, you, Phil and Cody!"

"Uh huh," said Randy staring out the window of the cab. "Remind me and we'll go."

The cab rode in silence for a while. "You guysaresooo boring!" slurred Ted. "Why don't you ever have fun? Randy you're always like: GRR!! My names Orton I'm tanned and oily! Business, business, business, work, work, work! And Phil you're always like: I don't drink or smoke or do drugs! Tattoo, tattoo, tattoo, straight-edge, straight-edge, straight-edge!"

Randy sighed turning his head towards Ted clearly, annoyed, "And how would you suggest we have fun, Teddy?"

Ted shrugged, "Idon't know! But we could start by going swimming when we get back!"

"I already said we could go," Randy reminded him through gritted teeth.

Punk frowned; if they went swimming with Ted and Cody how would they ever get to the great night that lie ahead of them? They rode a few miles in precious silence.

"_I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD!!" _Ted shrieked startling the cab driver causing him to swerve off the road for a split second. "_THEY COUNSEL ME, THEY UNDERSTAND! THEY TALK TO ME!!" _Ted began to jam on his air guitar.

"For the love of Christ!" said Randy covering his ears. Punk followed Randy's example and covered his ears also. They allowed Ted to finish his song..

"I loooovee your theme song so much Randy! That was pretty good right?" asked Ted 100% serious. "My dad told me I should go try out for American Idol, but since I'm famous they probably won't let me on. But when I get done with wrestling I think I'll be a singer. What do you guys think? It was good right?"

Punk looked at Randy for guidance, "It was very, uhmmm, original, and loud." Randy lied winking at Punk.

"Yeah," said Punk. "Very, _very _loud."

Ted sat quietly, content with their answers. They pulled up in front of the hotel a few minutes later. Randy and Punk got out of the car, splitting the taxi fare. They were followed by Ted who stumbled and fell as soon as his feet hit the pavement. Randy sighed, embarrassed by his friend, "Help me get him up please." Randy and Punk each chose and arm and lifted Ted. They guided him into the lobby of the hotel where he not so discreetly picked a plant to vomit on.

"I'm sorry you guys." Ted apologized. "I think I drank too much?"

"No shit?" whispered Punk taking his post on Ted's arm. _And now I remember why I don't drink, _Thought Punk as he shifted his weight to better support Ted.

They eventually made it to the elevator. They let Ted drop, "You guys are sooo amazingly awesome; even awesomer than Miz!" Announced Ted laying his head down on the ground for a nap.

The doors to the elevator opened. "Come on Ted," said Randy nudging Ted with his foot, "you can crawl the rest of the way." Randy began to step over him to get out of the elevator..

"Randy? I think he passed out" Punk said looking down at the large man sleeping on the floor of the elevator.

"Dammit," breathed Randy, murderously enraged. He scooped up his friend and threw him over his shoulder bridal style. Punk followed him down the corridor to his room, bumping into a wall along the way, confused by the sudden swaying of the hallway. Randy reached into his pocket and pulled out a keycard. He slipped it inside and waited for it to turn green. Randy stood by the door, awkwardly motioning Punk to go in ahead of him. Punk staggered into the room trying to maintain his composure against the passing dizziness. Randy dropped Ted on the large pull-out sofa and turned towards Punk.

"Now that the children are asleep, the adults can play," said Randy closing in on Punk and engulfing him in a stunning kiss. "Mmm," he moaned letting the kiss go, "I almost forgot about the surprise I have for you." Randy seized Punk's tattooed hand leading him to the back room where the single bed lay.

When they walked through the door, Punk was greeted by the sight of a partially naked Cody Rhodes sitting up in bed, a sheet draped lazily across his lower body. "I was beginning to worry that it hadn't worked Randy," Cody smirked. "Thank god you guys are finally here! I thought I was going to have to find a way to have fun all by myself."

Randy guided Punk toward the middle of the room. "Sit down," Randy urged Punk to have a seat on the bed. Punk pulled his hand away from Randy's grip, unsure of whether or not he wanted to join Cody on the bed. "Come on Phil don't be like that! You've been so great all night." Randy put his hand on Punk's back guiding him closer to the bed. Again, Punk stopped before getting all the way there.

"Come on," prompted Cody, crawling out of bed exposing his fully nude body and his limp penis. Punk blushed at the close proximatey of Cody's exposed member. "I won't hurt you…Unless you want me to," he added as an afterthought.

Randy gave Punk a small push. Just enough to push his already jelly-like legs against the side of the bed. Punk fell onto the bed face-first, but turned over quickly. Randy and Cody were already on him like vultures, ready to devour their prey. Randy straddled Punk as Cody curled up against his right side.

"I don't know about this," whispered Punk. "I've never done anything even close to this. I've never even thought about one man much less-"

"Don't worry Phil," Randy cut him off. "I'll take care of you, I promise." He leaned in and planted a kiss on Punk's lips.

"Yeah," Cody agreed, "_we'll _take care of you." Cody kissed Punk's cheek passionately, finally beginning to get hard.

As Punk lie there with two beautiful men embracing him he knew that it would be a night to remember.

**God I freakin LOVE drunk ted! I swear next story, drunk ted will be in like EVERY scene..;PP**


	3. A Night To Remember

**A/N: THANK GOD!!! It took forever to get this chaptet uploaded(fanfic was bein weird) but apparently kirbey got it, YAY!! thanks for everyone who still reading and for the reviews we got. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!! We need to know if you actually like reading our story. Lack of comments have made kirbey and myself utterly paranoid....**

**WARNING: SLASH IS FINALLY HERE! don't read it if offends you...**

**WWE still doesn't belong to us, never will unfortunately...but we do own this tasty little story's very exciting plot twists...;P**

Randy rolled off of Punk and onto the bed, allowing Cody to stand over Punk. Cody began peeling off Punk's shirt, planting kisses on his tattooed stomach as he did. He started undoing Punk's pants, while Randy quickly ripped off his own clothes. Punk lay stiffly still, not really sure what to think.

Randy crawled back onto the bed kneeling next to Punk, his erect penis hanging over Punk's head. Randy grabbed Punk's shoulders and flipped him over. "Get on all fours," Randy told Punk, seeing that the smaller man wasn't completely sure of what he should be doing. Punk obeyed.

Randy got behind Punk while Cody kneeled in front. "Please, can you…g-go easy?" Punk wasn't completely sure of the right word to ask them to be gentle, without sounding like a bitch. Randy dipped down close to Punk's ass, not acknowledging Punk's request. Randy spat on Punk twice, making sure to coat his hole so that he wouldn't tear his new toy.

Randy slid two fingers into Punks hole, trying to stretch him enough so he could fit inside. "Damn," said Randy. "You're so tight. You've really never done anything before have you?" Cody leaned in front of Punk expectantly, silently telling him to take his member.

Punk sealed his lips, refusing to let another man inside his mouth. "Oh come on Phil!" Cody moved his dick closer touching it to Punks lips. Punk pulled back a little. "Randy make him..." Cody trailed off realizing Randy was much too far into his work to pay attention to him. Cody continued to try and get Punk to take his member in his mouth while Randy continued to finger and scissor Punk, making Punk moan through his closed lips.

Randy finally got back up on his knees and pushed himself slowly into Punk, making Punk open his mouth and gasp, allowing Cody to make a move and shove his cock into Punk's mouth. He went all the way in, making punk cough and gag.. Cody backed off slightly, allowing Punk to breathe, but making his way back into Punks mouth. "Just suck it a little." Cody pleaded with Punk. Punk begrudgingly obliged.

The three men moaned taking pleasure in each other. Randy and Punk moaned as Randy thrust harder and faster in and out of the tight man. While Cody moaned as Punk gave him a hummer, sending vibrations all through his member.

"Switch me places." Cody commanded Randy. Randy did as Cody asked, and crawled around to the front of Punk as Cody crawled to the back. Punk shrieked in pleasure as the slightly shorter but thicker penis was inserted into him. Randy took over in the front allowing Punk's lips and tongue to do all the work.

Cody thrust deep into Punk and began going in and out as quickly as possible moaning deeply. Cody could feel Punk splitting slightly underneath him, but he didn't care; he was in pure ecstasy. Punk screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure releasing Randy's member from his mouth for a split second. He took it back into his mouth greedily, pushing it as far into his throat as he could without choking.

Randy placed his hand on the back of Punk's head guiding him farther onto his cock, and began pumping in and out of Punk's mouth. Punk happily went with the rhythmic movements of both men.

"Switch me places," Randy groaned, pulling out of Punk's mouth abruptly. Cody pulled out and started to crawl around to take his place at Punk's front end, but he noticed Randy lying down. "Come, here Phil," demanded Randy motioning to his long hard erection. Punk quickly straddled Randy facing him, but Randy shook his head and turned Punk around to a reverse cowgirl kind of position.

Randy lifted Punk a little and felt his way inside him.

Punk began to ride Randy taking on the girth of the work. Punk rolled and shifted his hips on top of Randy, making sure Randy had a good time.

Cody quickly got in on the action, standing all the way up on the bed and presented Punk with his member. Punk quickly took it all the way into his throat, enjoying the feeling of having two men inside him.

"OH, GOD," Randy cried, grabbing Punk and bouncing him up and down on his large cock. "I'm going to cum!"

Cody grunted loudly, holding Punk's head all the way down on his member, (even as Punk tried to pull away to avoid getting the other mans load in his mouth). Cody came inside Punk's mouth making sure Punk swallowed at least some of his seed. Randy pulled Punk off of him exploding on his ass and back instead of inside him. In the middle of all the excitement Punk let out one last shriek as he came on the sheets of the bed.

"Dammit, Phil," said Cody clearly done with his toy, showing no respect for him. "Just go clean yourself off."

Punk stumbled into the bathroom to wash all the cum off him. "God he was hot," Cody grunted pulling the stained sheet off the bed and throwing it into a corner. "We need to get guys like him a little more often."

"Yeah," Randy answered dreamily, not paying much attention to Cody but pulling on his boxers.

"I was thinking someone a little easier next time," Cody enthused crawling under the comforter that was left on the bed, still naked. "Like Zack Ryder maybe, or Swagger, you know, someone it's easy to take advantage of."

Randy crawled into the bed next to Cody wrapping his arms around him. "Whatever you want, you got babe." Randy planted a soft kiss on Cody's cheek.

Punk walked out of the bathroom clean, and saw Randy and Cody cuddling. Punk wobbled over to the bed and began to slide into bed with the other two men.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Cody asked noticing the third member joining them. "We're done now, you can leave!" Punk stared at him in stunned disbelief. "Go! Get out!" Cody yelled, a very annoyed expression coming across his face. "Your services are no longer-"

Randy put his hand over Cody's mouth, "We cannot just throw him out!" Randy vouched for Punk. "We're his first, plus look at him; he's so fucked up right now."

Cody pushed Randy's hand off of his face, "But that's all we needed! Plus remember the plan? He's not supposed to remember _anything_!"

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_ thought Punk.

"Yeah I know and he won't," Randy assured Cody. "He'll just think he passed out here or something."

"Randy-"cut in Punk getting even woozier by the second as he began to drift in and out of consciousness. But he was quickly cut off by Cody.

"SHUT UP!" snapped Cody.. "Can't you see two _men _are talking?"

"But-" started Punk, fading.

"I thought I told your ass to leave!" yelled Cody.

"Cody we can't treat him like that," Randy's voice became stern as he scolded Cody. "It's rude. Phil's still our friend; we can't let him go out on the streets like that.

"But Randy, I want you to myself the rest of the night." Cody whined.

"He's staying, and that's it." Randy commanded as he pulled Cody and Punk to his sides. Cody pouted, but snuggled up to Randy's side, burying his head into the crook of his neck. "I love you." Randy told Cody.

"I love you, too." Cody responded, laying a kiss on Randy's collarbone.

Punk passed out, missing the cuddle session with his two playmates.

**Phew.....I NEED A CIGARETTE! Plus I LOVE bitchy cody almost as much as I love drunk ted...!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Cookies, Hangovers, and Hummers?

**A/N from jessica: aww yeah! all finished! thanks for the reviews for the story! But keep 'em coming!  
DISCLAIMER: still don't own the wwe..don't own randy, punk teddy, or little coddles...  
**

* * *

Punk bolted up in bed, but laid back quickly as a sharp pain stabbed his front temple. _Wow, _thought Punk, slowly attempting to rise once again. _What the hell happened? And whose room is this? _Punk's throbbing head swirled with questions as he crawled out of the bed and over piles of stuff, (that didn't belong to him) and onto the floor.

Punk struggled to drag himself into the bathroom, mentally replaying the previous night's events, but coming up blank. He tried spritzing his face with water in order to help himself wake up and think clearly. _First things first, _he thought turning back towards the door. _I wonder if anyone's here. _Punk began to call out, as he walked towards the front of the hotel suite. "Hey, is anyone here? Anyone at all?!" He called trying to evoke a response from the owner of the hotel room.

"Jesus, Christ!!!" a hung-over Ted DiBiasie finally answered. "Why are you always so loud?"

Punk trudged into the next room, his head now throbbing from the volume of the other man's voice. "_I'm_ not that loud. _You're _the loud one. Plus I have all the right in the world to be loud, it was _you_ and _your_ friend who took me out and got me drunk last night against my will. Then practically kidnapped me and brought me back to your hotel room for god knows what reason."

Ted stood from the couch he had spent all night on. "First of all, I didn't want you there in the first place. Second, stop screaming, third, it's Randy and Cody's room not mine, and fourth," Ted's tone became much sweeter, "could you go see if there are any pills in their bathroom?"

"So if this is Randy's room where exactly is he?"

Ted shrugged and sat back down, rubbing his aching temples. Punk eased down beside him Just as he sat down the door to the room beeped and in walked a smiling Orton and Rhodes carrying bags of food.

"Hey guys we brought you some food," Randy grinned a bit too big, like he was compensating for something. "I hope you aren't too hung-over to enjoy it."

Punk turned towards them. "Hey, what the hell happened last night? I took one drink, went to the bathroom and can't remember anything after that."

"You got drunk, 'Mr. Straight-Edge savior'" Cody teased.

Punk stared at him in disbelief. "But I…. I'm not…"

Randy sat a bag he was carrying down. "We brought you chocolate chip cookies… I know how you like them." Randy blushed, trying not to hint at the fact that just hours ago he had been inside the man.

Punk gratefully accepted the cookies, eying Randy suspiciously, not quite sure why he was getting a strange feeling as he stared at the man. Then suddenly Punk remembered something. "The hummer!" he exclaimed. Making Cody jump, and making Ted groan as he tried to ease the pain in his head.

"What?" Randy nervously chuckled, trying to play off what Punk had just said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Cody froze, his heart racing, as he thought he'd been found out. "Yeah, Phil what are you talking about? You slept in the bed and me and Randy both slept on the floor I swear!!" Cody broke down, raising his right hand and covering his heart with his left.

"What?" Punk looked up at them, confused. "I was talking about my car. I left my car at that stupid bar last night… What are you guys talking about?"

Cody and Randy both visibly relaxed. "Oh, we went and got that while we were out too. I drove it back here for you." Cody handed Punk his keys.

"Thanks I guess?" Punk continued to look at his friends who were acting very strangely. (Except for Ted who was often in hung-over mode.) "What exactly happened last night?"

Cody looked at Randy and began weaving a tale about him showing up at the bar, and them leaving the bar with a half passed out Ted and Punk in tow. Throughout Cody's deceitful lie, Randy wistfully glanced back and forth between Punk and Cody, silently longing to tell Punk the truth. "Are you sure?" Punk was having trouble accepting the story.

Cody nodded, "It's true. Right Randy?"

Randy looked in Punk's eyes deeply, "You really don't remember anything?"

Punk shook his head.

"Really?" Randy prompted Punk, a hint of longing in his voice. "_Anything?"_

Punk starred at Randy blankly, confirming that he truly remembered nothing. Cody grinned, sitting in a chair and flipping on the T.V. as Randy turned away from Punk, his eyes almost welling up. Punk sat down and began enjoying his cookies as he watched T.V. with his friends.

* * *

**All finished! and it only took (ponders...) like four weeks? yay im so happy!  
PS.. still love bitchy cody! and poor randy...him and his secret longing for punk...well this one is over and me and kirbey already have two more story ideas planned and trust me, we'll get started soon so SUBSCRIBE and please REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
